A Smash Odyssey
by SmashHero24
Summary: An epic story of fighting, love, betrayal, death, and drama. And some humor. The residents of Smash House are in for the adventure of all times. Can they survive, not only alive but with their hearts, souls, and sanity intact?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros., Hal Laboratory, or any Nintendo related company. However, if I did make SSB4, there would be no tripping. Minus Luigi's Final Smash, THAT tripping would stay.**

A/N: This is my first story, bitches. Eh, tell me how I did and stuff. Don't expect much.

**A Smash Odyssey**

So, it was a one-on-one. Three stock, no items, Final Destination. Ike versus Lucas. Lucas was three years younger than Ike, but age made no difference in this war. He was going to go all out on Ike for the last time they fought. It was a cheap win, using weak attacks to keep him from recovering.

"Hey, what's the matter pussy? Scared?" Ike said. He loved to tease his opponents. He flipped his seemingly perfect blue hair kept together by a green headband. He smiled and chuckled a bit. Then, he pushed it. "Man, no wonder Red didn't pick you for his double battle today. Woulda sucked so much and brought him down single handedly." Ike was teasing, of course. He was normally a pretty nice guy. He liked trash talk though.

Lucas charged at him, screaming angrily. He swung his stick at Ike, but Ike dodged with a jump. He came down with a meteor smash, bouncing Lucas up and the swung his sword in a forward smash. Lucas couldn't dodge and flew to the edge of the stage. He quickly grabbed the ledge, and pulled himself up.

"M-man. That was close," Lucas panted, gulping and catching his breath. He turned back to look at the white edge of the stage, where it was official that you lost a life. He turned back to see Ike charging a Quick Draw. Before Lucas could jump, Ike lunged at him.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted. The fire bolt stopped Ike and knocked him back.

"You know what? This is crap. I'm calling the quits. Good shot there, Luc. Won't be lucky next time." Ike teleported in a white flash out and he was soon followed by Lucas.

- - - - - - -

"Damn, I only got one life left. My partner's out, and Link still has two lives. I guess I'll have to strategize. Go, Squirtle!" Red tossed out his Pokéball, and a little blue turtle popped out. He had full confidence in his pokémon and knew he could do this if he tried.

"Red, c'mon. Give up. I don't wanna keep thrashing you like this. And Din knows how your pokémon are feeling," Link said with a sincere look on his face. Red knew he was right. His pokémon were awfully tired. Squirtle looked like he could collapse right then and there.

Red and Link were pretty good friends, they joked around and stuff. They always trained together. This was no different, save the team battle. Red hadn't picked Lucas to be on his team because he knew Lucas was afraid of Bowser. But he didn't want to confront Lucas on it, so instead Red picked Captain Crackhead, or Captain Falcon as he's publicly known. He kind of spazzed at the beginning trying to "show us his moves" and ended up killing himself. Twice. Alas, Red had no other choice. He was the only one willing to fight at the time.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I've kicked your ass so hard, my pokémon are tired. I'll call it a draw for now," Red smirked.

"Ha! Whatever. Tell yourself that at night if it helps you sleep," Link smiled.

"Fine, I will."

- - - - - - -

Back in the living room of the Smash House, Mario, Peach, and Luigi were all watching some television, for they had nothing else to do. They didn't quite enjoy living here, but it was thier job. They needed to fight. Master Hand had called upon them.

"Mamma Mia, I'm so bored. I don't feel like-a fighting though, ya know?" Mario complained as he put his arm around Peach. Peach cuddled in, and Luigi sat there in jealousy. Not because he liked Peach or anything, but Daisy sucked too much to be in Smash Bros.

"Yeah, mah brotha. It gets-a so tirin', ya know?" Luigi replied. He opened a can of soda, and drank about half. He set it down on the coffee table, with a _thud_. Luigi then wiped the soda of his moustache and sighed.

Suddenly, on the screen, Master Hand popped up. He was floating with a dark blue background behind him, keeping his location a secret.

"Ah, looks like the heroes of Mario are here," Master Hand said.

"I don't see why they don't-a call it 'Luigi'," Luigi grumbled.

"Anyway, there is a reason I called you. I don't know if you guys remember this beast, but Rayquaza has been spotted sabotaging players on the Corneria field. I figured I could ask you guys for help. I'd take care of it myself, but I have… other business to attend to."

"Fine…I don't suppose we have-a much of the choice, eh?" Mario said. And so, they were off. They prepared themselves and headed off to Corneria.

- - - - - - -

"Master, why is it you hate these hooligans? Surely they are annoying, but killing them all. Why?" asked a cloaked figure.

"Revenge," Said a voice, so distorted it would be impossible to identify with someone's real voice.

"I see. I want revenge on one also, but… I don't care for the trouble of killing the rest."

"But we must."

"…If you say so, Master."

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: I woulda written more, but I figured "Ah, I should have them like, critique my work or something first. Yeah... that's why." Review!

EDITED BY POKE-CHAN (look her up. discliamer: I have nothing to do with what she writes... In fact, I have nothing to do with her at all. Seriously. I SWEAR!)


End file.
